in the midst of dawn
by Anaszun
Summary: Was going to be my vision of Breaking Dawn but things change so now its pretty much just Charlie's reaction to the marriage.
1. Telling Charlie

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight characters belong to stephenie meyers**

BPOV

Edward was driving slower than normal. He knew I was nervous, the whole ride he kept a hold of my hand and was rubbing circles, which was calming my nerves just slightly. "Bella, love, its going to be alright he going to be upset at first, but then he will come to terms with us getting married."

"I know it's how he will react at first that scares me. I don't want to give him a heart attack."

"Well you have about thirty seconds to get over you nerves because we here and he knows it."

I hadn't noticed where we were until he had mentioned it. Most times I stare at him while he drives trying to not notice the speedometer or how fast the scenery passes by. I've always been a little afraid of his driving, ever since that night he brought me home from Port Angeles.

"Well, let's get this over with."

We walked into the house and immediately walked to the living room, where I knew Charlie would be.

"Hi Dad, could we talk to you about something kind of important."

"Sure," was all he said and he hit the mute button on the remote, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well you know that Edward and I have been together for over two years now, and I also know that you didn't like it when Edward had left for those four months. Well despite it all we are in love with each other, and I know we are still young, but we know what we want in life, and we also know we want to marry each other. Before you get mad, I know you don't like this and you are only trying to protect me, but you getting upset about this will just upset me. I've tried to live without Edward, and he left me thinking that I would find someone better than him, but the truth is that we can't live without each other. It nearly killed us both, trying to live without each other." Charlie's face was red, but he was listening and the look in his eyes told me that he was understanding to extend about our decision.

" Before you jump to conclusions, no I am not pregnant."

" Bella, are you sure that this is what you want."

"Yes, Dad it is what I want more than anything right now."

"Yes, but right now isn't six months down the road. What if he decides to leave you again Bella then what?"

"Dad, he won't leave me again," Edward cut me off there, he had been silent this whole time until now.

"Chief Swan, I know that you think that I might leave her again, but the truth is I can't, it nearly killed me for the four months that I was away from her. I love her more than life itself. My life was empty before I met Bella, she has completed me. Even my family says, that they have noticed that I am happier than I ever was before I met Bella, now. I understand that you didn't like me for what I did to her for those four months, but I am truly sorry about that." Charlie was back to his natural color and his eyes were full of understanding.

" Besides I think that if I ever left Bella again, Alice would kill me. She has way too much fun playing Barbie Bella," we all chuckled at that.

" When is the wedding?"

"August 13. Does this mean we have your blessing Dad?"

"I guess it does. You know Renee isn't going to be to happy about this."

"We know, but we also thought that you would be more upset about this, that's why we told you first."

"May I see your ring?'

" Sure!" I raised my hand so that he could see it.

"Wow, that sure is something, it looks like it costs a lot.'

"Well, actually I inherited it when my parents died, it was the same ring my father gave to my mother."

"You truly do love her don't you?"

"Yes, more than anyone could ever understand."

"I'm sorry for acting so hostile toward you Edward, I was just trying to protect her."

"I know and you had every right." Charlie shook Edwards hand and then gave me a big hug.

"Well you know Bella your going to have to give me some cooking lessons before you move out so I can make it on my own again. You spoiled me. I am so glad you came to live with me."

" I know Dad, I don't know how you survived all these years without me" We all chuckled at that.

"Well Bella I think we should go tell my family now, and you can call Renee from my house."

"Okay, we'll see you later Dad."

We got in the car, and Edward drove like normal again back to his house.


	2. Telling the Cullens

Chapter 2: Telling the Cullens

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer

BPOV

We had just left Charlie's, and were heading back to Edwards house to tell his parents. I wasn't as nervous to tell his family, as much as I was to tell my family. The first reason is that Carlisle and Esme already consider me their daughter. The second reason being, that Charlie and Renee, divorced when I was really little, and always preached about not making the same mistake as them, and rushing into marriage. We were back to his house in record time. I could tell he was really excited to finally be able, to formally introduce me as his fiancé.

I barely had time to unbuckle myself, before Edward was there to open my door. He helped me out of the car and into his embrace, where he suddenly started kissing me excitedly, with a lot of passion.

"I love you Bella, and I can't wait, to call you mine."

"I love you too."

Once we got inside he called the family to the living room for a family meeting. Once everyone gathered in the living room Edward began.

"As you all probably already know, I have asked Bella to marry me, and she accepted I just wanted to formally announce it."

Esme was the first to come and congratulate us. She gave Edward and me both big hugs and told us she was proud of us and welcomed me to the family. Carlisle was next; he hugged, and welcomed me to the family and shook Edwards's hand. Alice was next.

"Oh my god it's about time you said yes. Yay a new sister! Now I can give you makeovers all the time." Esme interrupted.

"Only if Bella is willing may you give her makeovers," she warned Alice. Alice pouted.

"Thanks Esme," I thanked her for saving me from Alice's torture.

"You're welcome," she smiled. Emmett was next.

"About damn time man, I was starting to get worried here that Edward was going to be a virgin forever."

"Emmett…" Esme warned

"Sorry Edward"

Rosalie stood in the back and just smiled, I could tell that she was happy for me, but was making a stupid decision in giving up everything. Jasper stepped out of the room, I think all the happiness got to him, too many happy emotions at once.

"Yay now we can start planning the wedding."

"Wait Alice I still have to tell my mom first."

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow morning, we are going to start planning the wedding."

"Whatever you say."

Edward and I went to his room, so that I could call my mom. Once we got to his room, in which we reached at a very human pace, he handed me the phone to call my mom. I refused it.

"Bella did you get a phone and didn't tell me?"

"No, I just want to cuddle for a little bit before I call my mom."

Next thing I knew, I was bring carried bridal style to the couch, where he sat down and placed me on his lap, and hugged me tightly to him.

"Is that better love?"

"Yes."

We sat there for a little bit. I lost track of time, because I closed my eyes lightly and enjoyed his embrace. I guess we had been there for awhile, because next thing I knew was that he handed me his cell phone again and told me to call my mom before it got too late. Damn time differences. I dialed her number and held the phone up to my ear. It started ringing. It rang about four times before my mom answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hey Bella what's up? And to what do I earn this pleasure of getting a phone call from my long lost daughter?"

"I'm sorry I haven't called in awhile, I've been busy, and I have news for you, but before I tell you, don't jump to conclusions and try to hear me out alright."

"Bella, what is it?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"No, why? Bella…"

"First of all, sit down. Are you sitting?"

"Now I am Bella, you had better tell me now or I will be on the first plane to Seattle."

"Calm down, and don't be upset with me. I know you will be but its worth a shot," I was talking more to myself at that point, "okay I don't know how to say this so I just say, Edward and I, are getting married. I know you want me to wait, but I can't live without Edward. I know that he left me, but I know he won't do it again. He loves me and I love him, and we can't live without each other. He left me because he thought I deserved better than him. Are you upset Mom?

"A little bit, you're right I do wish you would wait, but if this is really what you want I know I can't stop you, so my only other choice is to be happy for you."

"Thank you Mom. You don't understand how much this means to me, that you and Dad excepted this so easily."

"You're welcome and I love you but I have to go. I still have to make dinner for Phil."

"It's okay I need to go too. I love you too Mom, bye."

I handed the phone back to Edward, all he could do is smile.


	3. sorry guys

AN

Sorry I know you guys hate these…but I cannot continue with this story for two reasons 1. Breaking Dawn is already out and 2. I've lost all inspiration for writing stories, so I think I will stick to writing one shots

Check out my new one shot Bliss its about New Years, its very short

And again sorry to everyone about this.


End file.
